libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Materials
Mineralite Special Materials Shaped Crystalline: x50 cost multiplier Grown Crystalline: x200 cost multiplier Most items function normally if made of crystals, whether they were grown-to-purpose, or merely shaped out of naturally-occurring formations. Weapons made out of naturally-occurring formations, called shaped crystalline weapons, are capable of slicing through the toughest of hides and armors. A shaped crystalline weapon ignores half of the armor bonus granted by armor (round up, so armor that grants +1 bonus instead grants none, +3 instead grants +1, etc). This does not affect shields. Against magical armor, this applies only to the armor, not the enhancement bonus of the armor, but the weapon itself needs to have an enhancement bonus equal to or greater than that of the armor to enjoy this effect, otherwise it’s treated as a normal weapon. Furthermore, if used to sunder a weapon or strike an inanimate object the weapon deals an additional +1d6 points of its normal type of damage. Grown crystalline weaponry is rarer, but involves crystal weapons grown-to-purpose. These weapons are fragile but very lethal weapons. A grown crystalline blade is typically made of diamond or similarly hard mineral but still has the fragile weapon quality. It ignores armor bonuses of both mundane and magical armor, as well as deflection bonuses from magical items. Against magical armor, the weapon needs to have an enhancement bonus equal to or greater than that of the armor in order to have any special effect; otherwise, it is treated as a normal weapon. Fragile: Fragile weapons cannot take the beating that sturdier weapons can. A fragile weapon gains the broken condition if the wielder rolls a natural 1 on an attack roll with the weapon. If a fragile weapon is already broken, the roll of a natural 1 destroys it instead. Masterwork and magical fragile weapons lack these flaws unless otherwise noted in the item description. If a weapon gains the broken condition in this way, that weapon is considered to have taken damage equal to half its hit points +1. This damage is repaired either by something that addresses the effect that granted the weapon the broken condition (like quick clear in the case of firearm misfires or the Field Repair feat) or by the repair methods described in the broken condition. When an effect that grants the broken condition is removed, the weapon regains the hit points it lost when the broken condition was applied. Damage done by an attack against a weapon (such as from a sunder combat maneuver) cannot be repaired by an effect that removes the broken condition. Crystalline objects have 5 hit points per inch of thickness and a hardness of 20. Psionic Special Materials In addition to psionic items with imbedded powers, some substances have innate special properties. Crystal, Deep Deep crystal is crystal of above-average quality found at the hearts of large veins or deposits of mundane crystal (see below). Deep crystal is renowned for its strength and its psionically resonant nature. Mundane crystal is used for many items of psionic manufacture, such as dorjes, power stones, and psicrystals. Deep crystal is a better grade. While a weapon made of deep crystal is no different from a mundane crystal weapon for a nonpsionic character, a psionic wielder of a deep crystal weapon can focus psionic power through it, increasing the damage that weapon deals. As a free action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity, the wielder can channel psionic power into a melee weapon or ranged weapon made of deep crystal. For 2 power points, the deep crystal weapon deals an extra 2d6 points of damage. The weapon will stay charged for 1 minute or until it scores its next hit. Bows, crossbows, and slings bestow this power on their ammunition. All missile weapons lose this effect if they miss. However, they may be recovered and charged again. Any weapon made of deep crystal costs 1,000 gp more than its noncrystal counterpart. Any item could potentially be made out of deep crystal. Because deep crystal armor is considered to be made out of metal, druids cannot wear it. Deep crystal has 30 hit points per inch of thickness and a hardness of 10. Crystal, Mundane Mundane crystal can be used in place of metal in weapons or armor, using a special forging process. The fortified crystal possesses the properties of a similar masterwork steel weapon or armor, except for visual appearance. Weapons and armor made of mundane crystal cost the same amount to make as their masterwork counterparts. Any item could potentially be made with mundane crystal. Because mundane crystal armor is considered to be made out of metal, druids cannot wear it. Mundane crystal properly forged has 25 hit points per inch of thickness and a hardness of 8. Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics